Legionnaire
by confuseddude221
Summary: Keitaro has had enough and has decided he wants to leave his life behind and run away. Something that the French Foreign Legion can do very well for a person.
1. Intro

**AN: Firs****t off you are all probably wondering why I started this fic. Those who have seen the stories I usually review probably think Love Hina isn't the kind of thing I read or watch, and you're right. The story as to why I am writing this is long so I will put it in at the end.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**Legionnaire**

It is a lovely summer's day around Hinata. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming and a man is flying through the sky. Yes everything is as it should be in Hinata.

Let's go over to the man flying through the sky. Keitaro Urashima is a 22 year old man with dark hair, glasses and, at this moment and time, has a very pissed off look on his face.

In his mind he recalled why he was flying through the sky. His study partner and love interest Naru Narusagawa had walked in on him while he was getting changed. Naru had somehow in her head connected this with him being perverted.

So here he was. Flying through the sky courtesy of Naru Airlines (The fastest airline service in the world now only half price. Note: no return journeys.).

He started wondering what he did to deserve this. The answer: taking the job of manager at Hinata-sou, an all-girls dorm with some rather unusual tenants.

With a heavy thud, Keitaro landed in the middle of a road. After being run over by two cars and a truck he limped off to let his immortality heal his wounds. Though this time it was different. He had reached a conclusion. Be it his mind finally making a long awaited decision or the concussion the truck gave him he realized he could not stay at Hinata-sou.

He realized in his mind that when he had first arrived at Hinata-sou the girls treated him badly, Save Shinobu, and two years later nothing had changed except now the beatings were more frequent. The girls had quite openly grown on him though, and he knew that they liked him in some shape or form. But staying just for their happiness didn't seem like enough anymore. Even Todai didn't seem worth staying for anymore, after two years the beatings wore down his enthusiasm on getting in.

With this in mind he made his way back to Hinata-sou to plan how he was going to leave. He knew it would have to be inconspicuous as he did not want to have to face any of the girls and it would have to be to somewhere far away where they couldn't find him because he was certain they would.

He arrived back at Hinata-sou a few hours later. Everyone else had probably gone to see that film Kitsune was flashing tickets about.

Keitaro walked into the his room and cried out at the top of his voice "GOD HELP ME" and fell flat on his new couch, sitting on the remote that turned the TV on to a random channel.

It was an American channel about armies across the world. This particular episode was on the French Foreign Legion. Keitaro understood English having learnt it in his studies and heard the host say "The French Foreign Legion is made up of men from all around the world willing to fight for France. The Legion is the top choice for anyone in the world who wants to run away and leave their old life behind leaving no trace of where they have gone."

Keitaro's eyes lit up with inspiration.

As a famous British comedian once said "God is very quick these days"

**AN****: well that's it for now. Please review and remember this is my first piece of work.**


	2. Running away

**AN: Wow. Not a bad start I don't think. Now I have never been a member of the legion so you must not expect me to get everything right because I probably won't. Constructive criticisms help though.**

**Chapter 2-****Running away**

For the few Months after his inspiration, Keitaro bulked up his physical condition knowing he would need it to survive the Legion. He had researched all he could about the Legion and had even started taking French lessons as all orders in the Legion were to be made in French.

He spent very little time at Hinata-sou. instead he would go to the gym to work out. He had to make sure he could do 30 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, climb a 20 foot rope, run 8 km with a 12 kg load and do 8 chin-ups. He had hired a French tutor to teach him the language so he would not have to learn it while in the Legion. He had researched the history of the Legion, the conditions and the requirements.

Eventually he had learnt the language (having already learnt English he found it easier to learn French), he could fill out the minimal physical requirements and had booked a one-way ticket to France. He had his passport and even a visa.

The thing that astonished Keitaro was that none of the girls had been the slightest bit curious as to why he was going out all the time.

Motoko assumed it was to avoid beatings, Naru as well.

Su… well was Su really, not caring much and Keitaro would sometimes bring her bananas to keep her happy and occupied.

Shinobu had started noticing Keitaro's body getting more bulky and started blushing and fainting a lot more often.

Kitsune was getting drunk more often and also thought it was to avoid beatings so she did not go into it. This surprised Keitaro as she was usually the one who would poke into everything.

Sarah also suspected it was to escape beatings and would usually use this as an opportunity to poke through his personal possessions.

Keitaro was not really surprised when he came home and found his bed had been painted completely red.

He considered himself lucky as Kanako was with Granny Hina in, as far as he knew, the Himalayas.

The only one to suspect anything was Tama. Who had looked at him suspiciously and 'Myuued' in an accusing tone at him when he came home once. He had told her to stay at Hinata-sou and look after the girls after explaining what he was doing. She Myuued in agreement.

Finally the day came. He would stay at a hotel near the Tokyo international airport and take a flight to Paris and head to the Fontenay-sous-Bois recruitment office. If he would get rejected then… well he hadn't really accepted that into his mind.

He had packed everything he would need: A French-English dictionary his tutor gave him incase he needed it, Shaving equipment, toilet equipment, a towel, a watch and a Wallet filled with money that he would swap for Euros when in France.

He quietly walked into each of the girls rooms (its night just to make it clear) and left a farewell note in each room (and a Banana for Su).

He walked out of Hinata-sou and turned to look at the building for what he hoped would be the last time.

He turned and walked away, heading into the town where a taxi would pick him up.

**AN: So what do you think? I may not get enough time to update this but I will try my best.**


End file.
